


Ardent Alone

by 01156



Series: Ardent the Roegadyn [1]
Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Ardent is frustrated, Fantasizing, M/M, Masturbation, Mutual Pining, PWP, Roegadyn (Final Fantasy XIV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-30
Updated: 2018-06-30
Packaged: 2019-05-31 01:17:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15108752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/01156/pseuds/01156
Summary: the first in a series of commissions centered around a friend's Roegadyn, Ardent, and his lovers. with permission from the client, I've decided to publish these short stories in the order I wrote them.





	Ardent Alone

Ardent was under stress.

With Ala Mhigo recently freed from Garlean clutches, and his darling Raubahn at his side once again, Ardent seemed it silly for him to have this tight feeling of anxiety in the pit of his stomach. He was a strong man, and not one to easily collapse under his own self-doubt or perceived short-comings, but he could not for the life of him shake off these thoughts as he strode down an empty corridor, gazing out at the cascading towers and crisp Gyr Abanian skies.

With a flourish Ardent adjusted his glasses and opened the door to Raubahn’s office, stepping inside with a polite nod of his head. Raubahn was busily working at his desk, signing missives and supply requests from his men, so much that he barely noticed Ardent’s presence at first. A mousey Hyuran assistant at Raubahn’s side bowed her head at Ardent’s arrival in respect, and cleared her throat to grab her superior’s attention, who looked up to meet his lover’s eyes and beamed.

“Ardent!” Raubahn roared in that jovial tone of his, standing from his seat. “So nice of you to come visit me today, by the Twelve you’re a sight for sore eyes.”

The Highlander was strung out. His regularly tamed cornrows were rebelling, with strands going in all directions, and dark circles found their home below his frosty eyes. Ardent noted his hands quiver over the papers as he took them in hand once he sunk back into his chair, squinting at the text and pursing his full lips in thought.

“Raubahn,” Ardent greeted, his tone unintentionally breathy. “I see you’re working hard.”

“Well, these people need me, need a leader. You know that.” He licked a finger in order to take the papers easier; Ardent felt his stomach tighten.

With a sigh he strode forward. “Then you won’t mind if I take some off your hands?” he hinted, resting a large palm on one of the smaller piles of paperwork.

Raubahn suddenly linked his fingers with the Roegadyn’s and looked up at him with a gentle smile. “As always, I’m in your debt, Ardent.”

Ardent returned the smile and took the papers in hand, being sure not to leave the office too quickly; as he sauntered away, he felt Raubahn’s eyes burn a hole in his behind. With a final nod, Ardent exited and closed the door behind him, racing around the corner. As he propped himself against the wall, panting hard into his hand and clutching the papers close with the other, Ardent realised something.

He was ridiculously aroused, feeling his length pressing against his pants and forming a guilty tent. This is what had been troubling him, this is what had been making him anxious. With Raubahn perpetually busy, Ardent had been painfully ignored, leaving him rubbing himself through his pants out here, moaning into his palm, brows bunched together. He thought about his fiancé just on the other side of this wall, mind buried in his work, unaware of Ardent here in this hall, begging for his touch.

Ardent snapped himself out of it and remembered the paperwork in the crook of his arm he was crushing, and decided to make for the home he and Raubahn had made for themselves in the city proper. With a small squeeze to tide himself over, he fixed his coat and hair and began the long stroll home, thoughts of Raubahn’s touch on his hand clouding his mind.

✦✦✦ 

Ardent fell through their front door and shut it promptly behind him, placing the paperwork entrusted to him carefully on the low table near the lounge, smoothing it out as best he could. He walked with purpose to the bedroom, undoing his clasps and kicking off his boots before finally arriving at the bed itself.

The bed was unmade with sheets and blankets still bunched up in places from last night’s sleep. Raubahn usually leaves first thing in the morning after changing out of his bedclothes, leaving them strewn about with the blankets, but Ardent could care less in this moment. He unbuttoned his pants, bringing them down to his ankles and letting his cock twitch in the open air, as he climbs onto the silky cushions, taking one of Raubahn’s discarded undershirts in hand.

Lying here on his back, feeling the fabric against his skin buzzing with sensitivity, he runs a finger over his glans, taking the drop of pre-cum and smearing it over his generous size. Ardent takes the shirt and brings it to his face and inhales deeply, taking in all of Raubahn’s scents. He imagined Raubahn in the field, fighting or harvesting materials, sweating this shirt through, his toned body rippling beneath the fabric, shining under the hot sun. He arches his back with a sigh, enjoying this erotic moment, and with a low hum Ardent takes his full throbbing member in his fist.

Ardent stayed like this for some time, his legs splayed apart and bunched in sheets, fingers curled around his shaft, and Raubahn’s shirt stuffed in his face. He lazily pumps his fist, teasing himself, wanting this moment to last. His gasps and moans are breathed into the fabric and he feels a little brave, letting louder noises escape.

He imagined Raubahn coming home and taking Ardent in his arms, pressing his wet lips into his, running his rough battle-hardened hands over his pectorals before twisting his nipples between his fingers. Raubahn leads him by hand to the bed and pins him to the mattress, lapping at his neck and chest, taking care to tease his nipples especially.

Ardent rolled over on his side to move his hand easier, his cock now slippery and wet, the shirt pressed even harder into his face. He felt his eyes roll back at the scent and thrust into his fist, closing his eyes tightly and bucking his hips to meet his own hand. In his mind a series of images flashed in succession: Raubahn’s fingers in his mouth, on his dick, his skin rippling as he thrusts into Ardent, those piercing blue eyes meeting his.

It was enough to push him over the edge and soon enough Ardent was crying out for Raubahn, his hand stuttering over his cock as he comes over the sheets, hips bouncing uncontrollably, buttocks clenching tight. Thoughts of rushing the bedding to the laundry were hazy as Ardent lounged in his afterglow, slowly removing the shirt from his face and taking a breath of fresh air.

His large chest rose and fell with each satisfied breath as he adjusted his glasses back to their original position. His vision now relatively clear, Ardent spies someone leaning in the doorway and moves quickly to cover himself before hearing a familiar tone.

“You look wonderful,” Raubahn drawls, grinning like a fool, removing his cape and shinguards.

Ardent grins back.

**Author's Note:**

> i take both art and fic commissions over on my twitter @shrapnelhorn, thank you for reading!


End file.
